I said NO FR
by pierard85
Summary: Traduction: Bella & Edward vont se marier, vont-ils avoir le mariage que Bella veut ou celui de la famille d'Edward. OS écrit par l'auteur pour répondre à un défit. Bella doit remettre Alice à sa place et Rose et Emmett peuvent obtenir ce qu'ils méritent aussi.


**I said NO**

**L'œuvre Twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**I said NO est une création de rbsschess**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à Marie pour sa correction**

**Et voilà un petit OS en attendant la suite de TMWCBM, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Je n'ai pas hâte d'avoir cette conversation, encore une fois. J'aime Edward plus que tout, mais parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas. Ai-je envie de partir, non, mais je le ferai si les choses ne changent pas. Il faut qu'il résiste face à sa famille. C'est la veille de notre mariage et je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de si je vais me marier demain matin ou pas. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Edward et moi nous sommes rencontrés il y a deux ans, j'étais dans ma dernière année dans une école d'études supérieures en bibliothéconomie, je voulais être bibliothécaire. Edward venait d'être promu vice-président à Cullen Trust, la société d'investissement fondée par son arrière-grand-père. Une fête avait été lancée pour célébrer sa promotion et j'étais l'une des serveuses affectées à son groupe.

Avec le recul, j'aurais dû voir les signes avant-coureurs ce soir-là, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je pensais que sa mère et ses sœurs avaient planifié cette fête et c'est pourquoi elles étaient si... exigeantes. J'aurais dû prendre le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas cherché jusqu'au le lendemain comme un signe, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Je savais qu'il m'avait regardé toute la nuit, mais il n'avait interagi avec personne, sauf si on s'approchait de lui, j'avais pris ça pour de la timidité.

Les six premiers mois avaient été, en un mot, heureux. Edward savait que j'étais en train de faire publier mon premier roman et que l'édition commençait pour le deuxième de la série. Je savais qu'il détestait sa position dans l'entreprise familiale et voulait secrètement faire de la musique. Nous avions partagés notre passé, nos secrets et nos désirs ensembles et nous sommes tombés amoureux.

Après six mois, j'ai rencontré formellement sa famille, c'était... intéressant. Il était évident qu'ils se souvenaient de moi comme cette « serveuse ». Son père, Carlisle, était très gentil et intéressé par le fait que j'étais bibliothécaire dans la succursale principale de la Bibliothèque de Seattle et supervisais les livres rares là-bas. Sa mère, Esmé et ses sœurs, Rosalie et Alice étaient moins impressionnées.

Durant les prochains mois, les trois femmes avaient passées leur temps à me faire savoir exactement à quel point je ne conviendrais jamais à leur monde. Elles étaient très inquiètes à propos de la façon dont «l'élite sociale» de Seattle les voyait et me disaient que les femmes Cullen ouvraient la voie à ce que les autres portaient ou faisaient, je pensais que c'était des conneries. Je m'habillais de façon appropriée quand Edward et moi sortions et quand nous assistions à l'un de ses dîners d'affaires. Cependant, parce que je ne pouvais pas leur dire le nom du créateur que je portais, elles pensaient que j'étais une idiote en mode. Je ne l'étais pas, ça n'avait juste pas autant d'importance pour moi que pour elles. Dieu merci, je ne les avais vus qu'une poignée de fois et toujours en public.

J'avais demandé à Edward au sujet de leur fascination apparente pour la mode et de mon manque de connaissance à ce sujet, il n'avait pas eu l'air concerné. Je pouvais me permettre d'acheter des vêtements et les portais à son entreprise et à ses fonctions caritatives, mais j'achetais ce qui me faisais me sentir bien et confortable. Je n'achetais pas des choses fondées uniquement sur le nom du créateur. Edward m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il les ignorait et que je devais le faire aussi. Cela fonctionnait jusqu'à il y a six mois, quand le matin de Noël Edward tomba sur un genou et me demanda en mariage. Une fois qu'elles avaient entendu parler des fiançailles, j'avais trois femmes essayant constamment de diriger ma vie. J'avais aussi découvert qu'Edward les ignorait non pas parce qu'il dirigeait sa propre vie, mais parce qu'il était un petit garçon à sa maman et faisait ce qu'on lui disait.

Le lendemain matin qu'Edward m'ait proposé, avant que sa famille ne le découvre, il m'avait demandé quel type de mariage je voulais. Lorsque je lui avais décrit le petit mariage intime que je désirais, il avait soupiré tristement et répondu « ce serait génial». J'avais pris sa déclaration comme une confirmation qu'il m'aiderait à freiner sa famille, c'était encore une fausse idée du niveau de contrôle que « sa mère et ses sœurs » avaient sur lui.

Je voulais un mariage à tomber. Le changement de couleurs des feuilles seraient une belle toile de fond pour le mariage en plein air que j'imaginai. Edward et moi adorions le jardin japonais de l'université et il serait vivant avec la couleur de ce moment de l'année. J'avais bien compris qu'Esmé voudrait se montrer à ses amis de la société alors je devrais avoir la grande réception qu'elle voudrait, là où elle le voulait et plâtrer un sourire sur mon visage pour l'événement.

Alice avait organisé un dîner de famille pour ce «coup d'envoi», comme elle appelait la planification du mariage. Ca avait été une révélation. Les parents d'Edward, Esmé et Carlisle, Alice et son mari, la sœur de Jasper, Rosalie et son mari, Emmett, ainsi que son dernier grand-parent vivant, Elizabeth Masen-Cullen, étaient tous présents. Je n'avais jamais rencontré sa grand-mère avant, elle était une huée, d'une très bonne façon.

Le premier hic, s'était produit à la première question dont nous avions discuté, la date. Elles parlaient encore et encore d'un mariage d'été et je n'avais pas pu placer un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth pousse un sifflement aigu qui attira l'attention de tous.

« Elle ne veut pas d'un mariage d'été Esmé. Peut-être que tu devrais écouter la jeune fille. »

Avec cette déclaration, trois paires d'yeux s'étaient tournés vers moi, attendant de moi de clarifier sa déclaration. Je leur avais dit le mariage que je voulais, en automne, dans le jardin japonais. Le regard sur leurs visages quand j'avais décrit ce que je voulais ne m'était pas passé inaperçu, ce n'était pas ce qu'elles avaient en tête.

« Ça a l'air charmant Isabella, mais pas vraiment digne d'un Cullen. Un mariage d'été est beaucoup plus approprié et fera parler de nous en ville pendant toute la saison. » m'avait dit Esmé et je n'avais eu aucune idée de comment répondre à sa remarque. C'était notre mariage, pas un de ses événements sociaux grimpants.

«Laisse lui choisir la date Esmé » avait dit Elizabeth avant de quitter la table.

J'étais partie ce jour-là en pensant que j'avais remporté une grande victoire et que le reste serait facile. En regardant en arrière, j'avais été si naïve, je ne suis plus comme ça maintenant, mais j'avais appris ces leçons à la dure.

J'avais eu des dîners comme le premier, tous les dimanches pendant trois mois, ils étaient angoissants et rien ne semblait convenir. Ensuite, j'avais reçu un appel téléphonique d'une femme harcelée au Fairmont quant à la nécessité de reporter une réunion pour discuter du menu d'accueil. Il s'avérait que son patron avait été dans un accident de voiture et ne serait pas en mesure d'être là cet après-midi là. Elle avait essayée d'atteindre Mme Cullen et vu qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle m'avait traquée dans le bottin téléphonique et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi mon numéro n'était pas dans le fichier.

Moi j'avais compris et j'étais furieuse. Ce n'était pas sur le fait que les décisions n'avaient pas été prises, c'était que je n'avais pas été impliquée dans le processus. Vu que je n'avais pas assisté à ces réunions, je me demandais quelle sorte de monstruosité elles avaient l'intention de faire.

J'avais parlé à Edward de ce dont j'étais sûr qu'il se passait, en espérant avoir une idée de la façon de les contrôler. Ce que j'avais obtenu avait été un tas de platitudes sur ce qui est important pour eux, et qu'elles feraient marche arrière une fois que nous serions mariés, et aussi de pourquoi je ne les laissais pas avoir leur plaisir et suivre. J'avais été stupéfaite en silence, avec pas la moindre idée de la façon de répondre à ces observations.

Voilà, je suis fiancée à un homme dont la plupart des hommes d'affaires de Seattle ne veulent pas faire chier et il était presque comme s'il avait peur de sa maman. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre leur dynamique, mais j'aimais cet homme avec chaque fibre de mon être et ferais volontiers un effort, pour lui.

Trois autres mois avaient passés et j'avais assisté à chaque repas les dimanche soir. Je restais assise dans la véranda des Cullen et écoutai tous les détails du mariage, mon mariage et j'avais eu raison, elles planifiaient un des mariage les plus criards imaginables. Je continuais de sourire et de supporter leurs attitudes jusqu'à ce que je les entende parler de la décoration de la maison qu'Esmé et Carlisle voulaient nous acheter comme cadeau de mariage. J'avais regardé autour de la salle où j'étais assise et je savais je ne serais jamais capable de vivre dans une maison décorée par une personne de la famille d'Edward. C'était peut-être classique, mais pour moi, c'était un peu étouffant comme l'enfer et pas un endroit où je pourrais élever des enfants.

Ce fut à un de ces dîner en Juin qu'Elizabeth me tira sur le côté avant que je n'eus la chance de rejoindre ce spectacle de cirque, comme je mentionnais non-affectueusement le mariage que prévoyait Esmé.

Elizabeth me l'avait dit directement, elle ne faisait pas dans la demi mesure et c'était la chose que j'aimais le plus chez elle. Elle m'informa de la dynamique familiale, de qui avait été Esmé Platt et de pourquoi elle était comme elle l'est maintenant. Nous avions parlé pendant des heures, j'avais appris l'histoire de la famille Cullen et tous leurs sales petits secrets. Elle m'avait alors dit quelque chose qui collait toujours avec moi, et je suis sûr qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point je prenais ces conseils à cœur.

« _Esmé ne t'acceptera jamais Bella, jamais. Tu n'es pas celle qu'elle veut qu'Edward épouse, elle veut qu'il retourne avec Tanya, elle ne se soucie pas que Tanya l'ai trompé ou qu'Edward ne l'aime pas. Tanya est tout autant une salope manipulatrice qu'elle et elle veut quelqu'un qu'elle peut contrôler. Elle ne peut pas te contrôler Bella et elle le sait. Elle a aussi très peur de la prise que tu as sur Edward. » J'avais été choquée par sa déclaration._

« _Oh oui Bella, ce garçon t'aime et ça lui fait peur à mort. Je sais qu'il ne va pas à l'encontre de ce qu'elle veut très souvent, mais il le fera, pour toi, si tu lui forces la main. Planifie le mariage que tu veux, tu peux acheter la maison que tu veux, puis tu diras à Edward de faire un choix. Il te choisira, j'en suis sûre. Est-ce risqué ? Oui, mais c'est la seule façon pour que vous puissiez vivre tous les deux votre vie comme vous le voulez »._

J'avais pris chaque mot qu'Elizabeth avait dit ce jour-là à cœur et avait commencé à planifier mon propre mariage. J'avais acheté une maison et l'avais décoré comme je le voulais. Je refusai de démarrer ou vivre nos vies avec Esmé Cullen derrière notre dos, au fond, je priais la nuit pour qu'Elizabeth ait raison à propos d'Edward.

Pendant nos années ensemble, Esmé et compagnie n'avaient jamais pris un intérêt dans ma vie, donc je suis sûr qu'elles seraient surprises d'apprendre que j'avais mon propre argent. Alors même si j'étais encore une bibliothécaire, j'étais aussi une auteur publiée sous un pseudonyme, deuxième sur la liste des bestsellers. Edward était au courant, bien sûr, mais la plupart de sa famille en était inconscient, mais pas pour longtemps.

Hier soir, c'était la répétition et le dîner, et j'avais raison ça avait été un gâchis. L'église était parée de rose, en trois teintes différentes. Ca ressemblait à un truc comme si quelqu'un avait jeté du Pepto bismal (médicament rose pour soulager les douleurs d'estomac) partout sur les murs. Vu que mes parents étaient morts quand j'étais jeune, Esmé voulait que l'oncle effrayant de Carlisle, Aro, me promène dans l'allée. Ma robe était à la fois pouffy et salope en même temps, quelque chose que je ne pensais pas possible, mais elle était cousue à la main, venant de Paris et devait donc être à la mode. Elles avaient décidé qu'Alice serait ma dame d'honneur, je ne connaissais aucune des demoiselles d'honneur et ne fus pas du tout surprise de voir que Tanya était l'une d'elles. Bien qu'Edward l'était.

Pendant que nous avancions, je regardais attentivement Edward. Je le vis regarder autour de lui avec confusion, rien de tout cela n'était moi ou nous d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'il commençait à ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte de ce fait. Pas une seule des personnes dans le mariage ou le dîner étaient mes amis.

Je reportais mon attention sur Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett, dans l'espoir d'avoir un aperçu de la manière dont ils pouvaient supporter ces femmes. La réponse était l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool. Emmett aimait faire des remarques désobligeantes à propos de notre vie sexuelle à Edward et moi, ou de ce qu'il croyait comme manquant. Ca m'avait toujours bouleversé et Edward avait toujours refusé de le faire taire. Mais c'était fini, si Edward ne l'en empêchait pas, je le ferais. Je pourrais aussi bien commencer plus tôt à énerver ma nouvelle famille.

_Emmett en était à son quatrième scotch et ne touchait pas à son dîner. Il devenait fort et belliqueux quand Alice décida de me dire qu'elle avait fait ma valise pour la lune de miel et qu'Edward pourrait la remercier plus tard. Un commentaire, une remarque qui fut tout ce qu'il fallait._

« _J'en doute Alice. Edward le coincé ne saura probablement pas quoi faire quand il mettra enfin Bella nue. » Il essaya de manœuvrer ses sourcils, mais il avait plus l'air de loucher qu'autre chose._

« _Soit tu le fais taire soit je le fais. » dis-je en me penchant et en chuchotant à Edward._

« _Bella, ça ne veut rien dire ... »_

« _Non Edward, soit tu trouves un moyen de le faire taire ou je vais raconter à la salle ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques semaines. » Edward avait l'air confus pendant un moment. « Sur le ferry. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « J'en ai assez de sa merde, arrête le Edward. »_

« _Ce n'est pas grave Eddie. Plus tard ce soir, je te parlerai des oiseaux et des abeilles». Dit le trou du cul avant de se mettre à rire._

« _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Emmett. Bella et moi gérons très bien et s'il te plaît arrête tes commentaires sur notre vie sexuelle. »_

« _Bien sûr que si. » grogna Emmett. «Peux-tu même trouver sa chatte… »_

« _Donc il y a quelques semaines, lorsque Edward et moi étions sur le ferry... » coupai-je Emmett._

« _Emmett arrête de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur notre vie sexuelle. » dit Edward en me coupant d'une voix forte et autoritaire, les yeux écarquillés._

« _Ou quoi ? Tu vas m'ennuyer à mort. Probablement ennuyé tout le monde aussi. Peux-tu même trouver ta bite ? » marmonna Emmett, je remarquais que Rose n'était plus à côté de lui. Cependant, on avait l'attention de tout le monde à table._

« _Quoi qu'il en soit » recommençai-je à nouveau, en regardant Esmé. «C'était une belle journée et il n'y avait personne dans la soute à voiture. Edward aime l'idée d'un public s... » C'est tout ce que je pus dire avant qu'il ne m'interrompe à nouveau._

« _Je vais parler à Rose de tes longs déjeuners avec Bree, ton assistante. » lui cria presque Edward. «Elle ne sait pas comme tu baises ton assistante. Je veux dire, c'est tellement cliché. »_

_Emmett s'étouffa avec son verre et regarda autour de la pièce. Tout le monde savait qu'il baisait Bree, tout le monde sauf Rose. Elle croyait l'avoir à sa botte pour faire quelque chose comme ça. Les gens étaient choqués qu'Edward parle de cette affaire, non pas parce qu'ils s'en souciaient._

« _Que disais-tu à propos d'Edward et le ferry ? » m'interrogea Esmé quand Rose s'approcha de la table._

_Je regardai Edward, ses yeux me suppliaient de ne pas parler du fait qu'il aimait à avoir des relations sexuelles en public sur le capot de sa Volvo dans la soute à voiture du ferry. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett, il était occupé à regarder dans son verre comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper. Edward l'avait fait taire, je suppose._

« _Je ne m'en souviens plus Esmé, peut-être que ça me reviendra. » Je ne loupais pas la colère ou le rouleau des yeux qu'elle me donna quand elle se retourna pour parler à quelqu'un d'autre._

Maintenant, je suis dans le bain, en espérant qu'Edward ait compris ce que je lui avais dit hier soir. Plus que cela, je priais pour qu'il m'aime assez pour faire ce qui était nécessaire. S'il le faisait, ça changerait à jamais la dynamique familiale et sa relation avec eux. Je sais que nous pourrions être bien ensemble. J'espère qu'il pense que notre avenir vaut la confrontation à venir, s'il ne me laisse pas debout à l'autel. Je voudrais bien savoir ce que le regard sur son visage signifiait quand j'étais montée dans la voiture.

« _Je dois te demander Bella, la fête de mariage, les couleurs, la façon dont l'église est décorée... » Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il fallait qu'il me pose la question. « Tout cela, l'enfer, est-ce que tu as accepté tout cela ? Il semble que oui, alors ...» soupira-t-il, « pas vrai ? »_

« _Je te le répète depuis des mois Edward, elles ne m'écoutent pas. NON, rien de tout cela n'est ce que je veux. C'est ce que ta mère et tes sœurs ont décidé que notre mariage serait, sur mes objections. Je ne faisais pas que pleurnicher ou râler quand je te disais qu'elles étaient hors de contrôle. Pour être honnête, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué. » Je regardai par la fenêtre « ou peut-être que tu attendais que moi, que nous, fassions ce que ta mère veut tout le temps. »_

_J'entendis son souffle se couper net et je fus heureuse d'être arrivée à mon appartement. Je ne voulais pas discuter de la prochaine partie, je voulais lui laisser quelque chose à penser._

« _Edward, j'ai planifié le mariage que je veux, celui dont nous avons parlé au tout début. Tu te souviens ? »_

« _Oui. » dit-il mais il avait l'air confus._

« _Voici la chose, je refuse de vivre nos vies mariées à faire ce que ta famille veut, surtout ta mère ou tes sœurs. Je suis désolé chéri, mais elles peuvent être très manipulatrices et tes sœurs, salopes commencent à peine à les décrire. Cela dit, je veux être ta femme plus que tout Edward, je t'aime, mais je ne vais pas t'épouser à leurs conditions. » Je vis la panique dans ses yeux._

« _Arrête Edward, arrête de penser et écoute-moi. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai planifié le mariage que nous voulons tous les deux, pour demain matin. J'ai invité nos amis les plus proches. Si tu te souviens de ce dont nous avions parlés, tu sauras où me trouver. Je te retrouve à la fin de l'allée à 11h00. Je n'ai aucune intention de me présenter à la farce que ta mère appelle un mariage. »_

_Nous-y voici, pensais-je avant de continuer._

« _Je sais ce que je demande Edward. Je te demande de prendre une position très nette avec moi contre la plupart de ta famille. J'espère que tu penses que moi et la famille que nous aurons vaut le risque que tu prendras. Je nous ai acheté une maison que je sais que tu aimeras et je veux que nous fondions notre famille là-bas. »_

_Il n'avait encore rien dit, l'expression de son visage était difficile à lire. Il était choqué, sans aucun doute et il avait presque l'air fier... Honnêtement, j'étais heureuse de ne pas voir de la colère._

« _Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi, mais j'ai essayé de te parler de cela à plusieurs reprises durant la dernière année. J'ai peur, que si je ne prends pas position maintenant nous allons commencer à en vouloir l'un à l'autre et je ne le veux pas. Je préfère ne pas me marier et partir maintenant, en ayant encore une chance d'amitié entre nous que de me marier et de passer par un divorce amer. Je ne veux pas te haïr et je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. »_

_Toujours rien de l'homme, wow, pas ce que je m'attendais. Mais alors, que devrais-je attendre ?_

« _Penses à tout ça Edward, tout. Si demain matin, tu veux m'épouser et forger notre vie à notre façon. Notre façon Edward pas celle de ta famille, alors tu sais où me trouver. Si, toutefois, tu ne peux pas vivre avec ce que j'ai fait ou risquer de te disputer avec ta famille, je comprendrai. Je comprendrai Edward et nous nous éloignerons maintenant et construirons nos vies séparément. Le choix est le tien. »_

_Et ... toujours rien. C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai serré sa main, l'embrassai sur la joue et sortis de la voiture. Je regardai par la fenêtre, sa voiture était restée là pendant près de trois heures avant de partir. J'avais essuyé une larme et prié pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que je voyais l'homme que j'aimais._

Je suis là, 11:05 et pas d'Edward. Cependant, comme promis, je suis au bout de l'allée, avec le pasteur Weber et 12 de nos amis les plus proches, en espérant qu'il va se montrer. Elizabeth avait raison, je risque tout, mais je refuse de croire qu'Edward va nous abandonner.

«Bella,» murmura Angela « il est 11h30. »

«Il sera là. » essayai-je de dire avec conviction. «Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? » plaidai-je vers elle.

« Peut-être que quelque chose c'est ... »

« Isabella Swan, je sais que lorsque nous en avons parlé, nous avons dit le pont, pas le gazebo. » interrompit Edward en marchant dans l'allée dans son smoking et en souriant.

«C'est le cas, mais la pluie ... »

«Alors, tu me fais chercher dans tout le jardin pour toi ? » dit-il en me souriant en coin.

« Cela valait-il la chandelle ? »

«Toujours. Tu en vaux toujours la chandelle. » me dit-il en avançant jusqu'à moi et fait face au pasteur.

«Mes bien-aimés ...» dit le pasteur Weber en commençant la cérémonie.

Trente minutes plus tard, je suis Mme Edward Cullen. Après la cérémonie, nous passons au jardin de thé pour une petite réception à l'abri. Edward et moi coupons le gâteau quand ça arrive. L'ouragan Alice arrive avec ses jumelles maléfiques en remorque. Je ne peux pas contrôler mon rire à l'analogie, il ne pleut plus doucement, il pleut des cordes et elles ressemblent à des rats noyés.

« Espèce de salope ingrate! » hurle Alice. « Comment peux-tu ? »

«Edward» minaude Esmé en tamponnant ses yeux. «Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Le mariage commence dans quelques heures. »

« Non, le mariage est fini. Nous sommes mariés maintenant, désolé que vous n'ayez pas été ici. » dis-je à chacune d'elles.

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça Edward. » dit Esmé en montrant sa colère. «Comment as-tu pu te laisser prendre par cette ... par cette putain de chercheuse d'or. Comment as-tu pu Edward ? Elle est en dessous de toi fils. »

Les sourcils d'Edward s'étaient tellement levés qu'ils disparaissent presque dans ses cheveux.

« Exactement, tu as besoin d'être avec quelqu'un comme Tanya. » dit Rose décidant d'ajouter son grain de sel.

Edward se tourne vers moi pendant que je commence à applaudir. «Merci Mesdames, je vous remercie beaucoup pour enfin montrer vos vraies couleurs. J'admets que vous avez été meilleure pour lui cacher que je le pensais, mais la vérité trouve toujours un moyen d'être découverte. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella ? » demanda Alice en avançant dans la pièce. « Tu es d'une classe si basse que tu ne pourras jamais t'intégrer dans notre monde. »

«Notre monde, notre monde, Alice ? Tu veux parler du monde où tu es née, ce n'est rien d'autre que de la chance. Tu n'as pas gagné ton propre argent ou n'importe quel argent. Tu es fière de rabaisser et d'intimider les gens pour qu'ils fassent ce que tu veux. Remettons les pendules à l'heure. L'argent des Cullen a été acquis parce qu'il y a trois générations Samuel Cullen est devenu riche en volant les terres des indigènes pour les revendre aux chemins de fer. S'il n'avait pas été politicien, il aurait été envoyé en prison parce qu'il faisait partie de la mafia Irlandaise. »

Le visage d'Alice ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau à bout de souffle. Au moins, ça l'avait fait taire. « Fais des recherches sur la lignée familiale dont tu es si fier avant de jeter ce nom autour ... lutin. » lui crachai-je, sachant combien elle déteste ce surnom.

« Commençons par Esmé Platt. Esmé Platt est une femme raffinée, venant d'un milieu impeccable et riche du fait que son mari dirige la Fiducie Cullen sur tout et en tout. » Je regarde Esmé et elle ricane, sachant que j'ai raison.

« Je parie que si le père de Carlisle avait regardé votre passé, vous n'auriez pas été en mesure de vous approcher à moins de 30 mètres de lui, Esméralda. » Son sourire disparut. « Esméralda est la fille d'une mère célibataire serveuse dans une petite ville. Elle a épousé jeune Charles Hewitt comme un moyen d'échapper à sa mère. Cependant, Charles était un ivrogne et un batteur de femme. Une soirée bien arrosée, Esméralda a combattu et battu à mort Charles avec une batte de base-ball, elle a été arrêtée puis relâchée... auto-défense. Esmé Platt est venu à la vie le jour où Esméralda Hewitt a disparu, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr par quel nom vous appeler, Mme Cullen. »

Je pense que c'est la première fois que je vois Esmé sans voix. Ne voulant pas laisser ses sentiments de côté je me tourne vers Rosalie.

« Rosalie Hale, tu as bien nettoyé autour de toi et aime dire aux gens que tu es une Cullen. De quoi à l'air ce nom pour toi maintenant ? Que penserait-on si on savait que tu n'es devenue une Georgia Hale qu'à t'es treize ans ? Tu es née Rose Downs d'une mère droguée qui se prostituait pour sa dose suivante. Tu t'es enfuie à 12 ans et a vécu dans les rues de Nashville pendant un an, à faire Dieu sait quoi. Le Dr Hale t'a trouvé dans un hôpital, il était en visite près de la porte des décès et t'a emmené chez lui pour vivre avec lui et sa femme. »

Si ce n'est pour le feu dans ses yeux, je me sens presque mal pour révéler ses secrets, ou presque. Elle n'est pas triste, elle est en colère.

« Quoi Rose, pas de commentaire débile sur mon éducation de classe moyenne ? » Pour la première fois je compris vraiment l'adage « si les regards pouvaient tuer».

« Alice, Alice, Alice » dis-je en me tournant vers mon pire bourreau. « Laisse-moi te dire quelques petites choses Alice. Oui, je viens d'une famille de classe moyenne, mais je suis une auteur publiée. Tu as déliré au sujet de mes livres. Marie Dwyer, ravi de vous rencontrer Mme Whitlock. » Le regard sur son visage n'a pas de prix.

« J'ai mon propre argent, celui que j'ai gagné. Gagné Alice, je ne vis pas sur l'argent de ma famille ou de mon mari. Et pour « être » ou « agir » comme un Cullen, j'étais une Swan longtemps avant de rencontrer l'un d'entre vous. Swan est un nom dont on peut être fier. Oui, il vient d'un col bleu, mais au moins il n'est pas enraciné dans le scandale. Pas étonnant que vous vous accrochiez à ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose dans le votre à se vanter. Avant que tu ne te mettes sur un piédestal au-dessus de tout le monde, je te suggère de vérifier ton propre placard pour les squelettes. »

Je sens Edward encercler ma taille, me faisant savoir qu'il est de mon côté, peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

« Et juste pour mémoire, je n'ai pas épousé Edward Cullen, génie financier. J'ai épousé Edward, il est aimant, attentionné, sexy, un grand ami et amant, il me fait rire et me soutiens quand je pleure. Il est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu et il lui arrive d'être un as financier. J'ai épousé Edward, pas le nom Cullen. »

« Ecoute-moi, salope. » commence Alice en s'approchant de moi. « Tu feras ce qu'on te dit et continue ... »

«Non Alice, tu vas écouter. » j''interromps son petit discours. «Voilà ce qui va se passer. Tu vas garder tes opinions pour toi, vous toutes. Tu parleras à Edward et moi avec respect et garderas tes petits doigts loin de nos vies et de notre mariage. Je ne serai pas ta Barbie, ta copine de shopping ou ton défouloir. Tu iras aux événements de la société qui sont si importants pour toi et chanteras mes louanges. » Elle rit. « Tu diras à quel point tu es heureuse pour Edward et moi et à quel point tu es heureuse de m'avoir dans la famille. Tu couperas également tous liens avec Tanya Denali. »

« Caaaa ne va pas arriver Bella. Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres. » me dit Alice de sa voix orgueilleuse et haut perchée.

« Si je le fais Alice, parce que si tu n'écoutes pas, si tu continues à me poser des problèmes, Jasper découvrira exactement ce que tu fais chaque mardi et vendredi. » Son souffle s'accéléra me faisant savoir qu'elle savait exactement où je voulais en venir. « Le Fairfield Inn, Alice vraiment, n'est-ce pas un peu en dessous de tes normes élevées ? Ou est-ce que ton toy boy, James, ne peut pas se permettre plus ? » lui murmuré-je.

«Bon, bon, je vais la jouer gentille pour l'instant, mais ne crois pas que ce soit fini. Ca ne l'est pas, pas pour un long moment Bella. » Je prends son bras quand elle commence à s'éloigner.

« Si, ça l'est. J'ai mis en place avec ta merde pendant une année Alice, ça c'est la jouer gentille. Ne me force pas la main. Si tu le fais, tout ce que j'ai diffusé aujourd'hui et plus encore sera rendu public et je ne veux pas dire juste en face de la famille. » Je relâche son bras pour lui permettre de s'éloigner.

« Peut-être que nous allons faire une Cullen de toi Bella, bien joué. » dit Alice en riant.

« Non, je serai toujours une Swan. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui pour protéger notre avenir à Edward et moi, moi. Toi tu le fais parce que tu aimes faire des ravages. Nous ne sommes en rien semblable Alice. »

« Continue de te dire ça Bella, continue de te dire ça. »

* * *

**Coucou, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, évidemment ce n'est pas pour les amateurs de la famille cullen, mais pour une fois ça fait du bien de les voir se faire remettre à leurs place. Ca change.**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, passez un bon week-end.**

**Robisous**


End file.
